LEAL: UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO
by RAKL Gt
Summary: TRADUCCION: Un final alternativo para LEAL y para la Trilogia de Divergente. Escribi esto para hacerme sentir mejor, talvez tambien te haga sentir mejor.


**Lei esta trilogia debido a la insistencia de mi hermana. Me lleve una gran desilucion con el final que Veronica Roth le dio a la historia**

**Y despues de mucho llorar decidi buscar finales alternativos y encontre este. **

**A mi manera de verlo siento que hubiera sido el final perfecto para la saga... pero bueno**

**La historia en su idioma original le pertenece a Lena1515 y tengo su permiso para traducir y subir la historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**LEAL: UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**CAPÍTULO 49**

**TRIS**

El suero de la muerte huele a humo y especias, y mis pulmones lo rechazan desde el primer respiro que tomo. Toso y farfullo, soy tragada por la obscuridad.

Me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas. Mi cuerpo se siente como si alguien hubiera reemplazado mi sangre por melaza y mis huesos con plomo. Un hilo invisible me arrastra hacia el sueño, pero quiero estar despierta. Visualizo eso que quiero, que deseo, que arde en mi pecho como una llama.

Los hilos tiran más fuerte y yo avivo la llama con nombres. Tobías. Caleb. Christina. Matthew. Cara. Zeke. Uriah.

Pero no puedo soportar el peso del suero. Mi cuerpo cae sobre mi costado y mi brazo herido queda prensado contra el frio suelo. Me estoy desvaneciendo.

Seria agradable flotar lejos, dice una voz en mi cabeza, solo para ver a donde voy a ir.

Pero el fuego, el fuego.

El deseo de vivir

Aún no he terminado, aun no le he hecho.

Siento que estoy excavando a través de mi propia mente. Es difícil recordar porque he venido aquí y porque me importa deshacerme de este hermoso peso. Pero mis manos arañando lo encuentran, el recuerdo del rostro de mi madre y los ángulos extraños de sus miembros en el pavimento y la sangre filtrándose desde del cuerpo de mi padre.

Pero ellos están muertos, dice la voz. Puedes unirte a ellos.

Ellos murieron por mí, le respondo. Y ahora tengo que hacer algo a cambio. Tengo que hacer que otras personas paren de perder todo. Tengo que salvar a la ciudad y a las personas que mi madre y mi padre amaban.

Si voy a reunirme con mis padres, quiero llevar conmigo una buena razón, no está… este sin sentido colapsando en el umbral.

El fuego, el fuego. Ruge dentro, una fogata y luego un infierno, y mi cuerpo es su combustible. Los siento correr a través de mí, devorando el peso. No hay nada que pueda matarme ahora; soy poderosa e invencible y eterna.

Siento que el suero se aferra a mi piel como aceite, pero la oscuridad se desvanece. Planto duramente una mano sobre el suelo y me empujó hacia arriba.

Doblada por la cintura, meto mi hombro en las puertas dobles, y estas chillan contra el suelo a medida que los sellos se rompen. Respiro aire puro y me enderezo. Estoy allí, estoy allí.

Pero no estoy sola.

\- No te muevas - dice David, levantando su arma-. Hola, Tris

**CAPÍTULO 50**

**TRIS**

¿Cómo te inoculaste tu misma contra el suero de la muerte? – Me pregunta el. Todavía está sentado en su silla de ruedas, aunque no necesita caminar para disparar un arma.

Parpadeo hacia él, todavía aturdida.

No lo hice –Digo.

No seas tonta –Dice David. No puedes sobrevivir al suero de la muerte sin una inoculación y yo soy la única persona en el recinto que posee dicha sustancia.

Solo lo miro fijamente, sin saber que decir. No me inocule a mí misma. El hecho que todavía estoy de pie es imposible. No hay nada más que añadir.

Supongo que ya no importa –Dice. Estamos aquí ahora. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Murmuro. Mis labios se sientes incómodamente grandes, haciendo difícil hablar. Todavía siento esa pesadez grasosa en la piel, como si la muerte se aferrara a mí, aunque la haya derrotado. Porque ahora mis pensamientos se han movido de esa lucha.

Tenuemente reconozco el peso de mi arma apretando contra mi espalda baja, aun descansando al a altura de la cintura donde la deje antes de entrar al pasillo. Él no me ha pedido que le entregue mi arma aun, él debe pensar que entre al laboratorio, desarmada, confiada que una vez que pudiera pasar por el suero de la muerte cumplir mi misión seria sencillo o quizá piense que mi rechazo hacia las armas aún perdura en mí.

Él no me conoce bien.

Él no ha sido entrenado por osadía.

Me prepare, estoy lista.

Yo sabía que algo estaba pasando – Dice David – Has estado corriendo de aquí para allá con personas dañadas genéticamente durante toda la semana Tris. ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? – Sacude la cabeza – Y luego tu amiga Cara fue sorprendida tratando de manipular las luces, pero muy sabiamente se noqueo a si misma antes de que nos pudiera decir algo. Así que vine aquí por si acaso. Me entristece decirte que no estoy sorprendido de verte.

¿Viniste aquí solo? – Digo – No muy inteligente ¿Verdad? Entorno los ojos hacia él. Aproximándome 3 metros de brillante azulejo nos separan y perezosamente me pregunto si él ha dedicado mucho tiempo a practicar su puntería.

Sus brillantes ojos se entrecierran. "Bueno, veras yo tengo resistencia al suero de la muerte y un arma y tú no tienes nada para luchar contra mí. No hay manera de que puedas robar cuatro dispositivos de virus mientras te tengo a punta de pistola. Me temo que has llegado hasta aquí sin ninguna razón. Y será a costa de tu vida. El suero de la muerte pudo no haberte matado, pero yo ciertamente lo hare. Estoy seguro que entiendes, no permitimos oficialmente la pena de muerte, pero no puedo dejar que sobrevivas a esto.

El cree que estoy aquí para robar las armas que han de reiniciar los experimentos, no para disipar uno de ellos. Por supuesto que él lo creo así.

Trato de guardar mi expresión, aunque estoy segura que sigue siendo floja. Desplazo mis ojos por la habitación, buscando por el dispositivo que libera el suero de la memoria. Estaba allí cuando Matthew se lo describió a Caleb en minucioso detalle. Una caja negra con teclado plateado, marcado con una tira de cinta azul con un numero de modelo escrito en el. Es una de las pocas cosas en el mostrador junto a la pared izquierda, a pocos metros de mí.

Dos o tres metros como mucho, separan su pistola de mí, mi únicas ventajas es mi complexión pequeña y mi velocidad y él está después de todo inmóvil y tiene poca experiencia en acción.

Él no ha estado en la guerra como yo lo he estado…

Él no ha matado como yo lo he hecho…

No tienes manera de luchar contra mí – Había dicho.

Bueno…. Él estaba equivocado…

Se lo que hiciste – Digo. Empiezo a retroceder, con la esperanza que la acusación lo distraiga. Sé que diseñaste la simulación del ataque. Sé que eres el responsable de la muerte de mis padres, de la muerte de mi madre. Lo sé.

¡No soy responsable de su muerte! Dice David, las palabras saliendo a borbotones, demasiado fuertes y rápidas. Le dije lo que venía justo antes de que el ataque comenzara, así que tuvo tiempo suficiente para escoltar a sus seres queridos a un lugar seguro. Si se hubiera quedado donde estaba habría vivido, pero era una mujer tonta que no entendía de hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor ¡eso la mato!

Frunzo el ceño. Hay algo en su reacción… algo sobre la vidriosidad de sus ojos… algo que murmuro cuando Nita le disparo con el suero del miedo… algo sobre ELLA.

¿La amabas? –Digo – Todos esos años que ella estuvo enviándote correspondencia, la razón por la que le dijiste que no podías seguir leyendo las actualizaciones, después de que ella se casó con mi padre.

David se queda quieto, como una estatua, como un hombre de piedra. Yo empiezo a balancear mi peso hacia la izquierda para disfrazar el pequeño paso que doy hacia el botón verde.

Lo hice – responde – pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Debe ser por eso que me dio la bienvenida en su círculo de confianza, por eso me dio tantas oportunidades. Porque soy un pedazo de ella, llevando su cabello y hablando con su voz. Porque ha pasado su vida aferrándose a ella y terminando con nada.

Oigo pasos en el pasillo exterior. Los soldados están llegando. Bien, Necesito que lo hagan. Los necesito para que estén expuestos al suero en el aire, para que lo transmitan al resto del recinto. Con suerte van a esperar hasta que el aire este libre del suero de la muerte.

Mi madre no era tonta – Digo – ella solo entendió algo que tu no. Que no es sacrificio si es la vida de alguien más la que estas regalando, eso es solo malvado.

Vuelvo a dar un paso, despacio, hacia la izquierda

Ella me enseño todo sobre sacrificio real – Digo – que debe hacerse por amor, no por un disgusto fuera de lugar por la genética de otra persona, que tenía que hacerse por necesidad, no sin agotar otras opciones antes. Que debe hacerse por las personas que necesitan tu fuerza ya que ellos no tienen la suficiente en sí mismos. Es por eso que necesito detenerte de sacrificar a todas esas personas y recuerdos. Es por eso que tengo que liberar al mundo de ti, de una vez y para todas.

Niego con la cabeza

No vine aquí a robarte nada, David.

Con un impulso de velocidad, alcanzo mi arma en mi espalda, metal firme en mi mano, y luego estoy corriendo hacia el dispositivo, disparándole a David mientras él me dispara a mí. El cuarto explota en sonidos, nuestras armas se apagan y mi cuerpo está en llamas y el dolor corre a través de mi cuerpo. De repente, ya no corro, estoy en el piso y oigo mi propia voz gritando, llorando, por mi pierna.

El me dio en el muslo, y no puedo correr. Trato de levantarme pero mi brazo izquierdo está débil, no se mueve y veo una mancha roja en medio de los azulejos brillantes del suelo bajo de mí. Estoy herida, pero soy más fuerte que él. Soy invencible.

Adiós, Tris – Dice – escucho en su voz la satisfacción de que ha ganado y esta tan seguro que se toma su tiempo para saborear el momento mientras levanta su arma para lo que él considera será el disparo que terminara mi vida.

Es el o soy yo.

Este reconocimiento me es familiar y no quiero ser yo. Mientras levanto mi arma, con mi mano derecha temblando y llena de sangre, apunto hacia la frente de David, me ayuda que he apuntado hacia ese punto antes.

Disparo a matar y no fallo.

El cuerpo de David se desliza en su silla. Yo tiro mi arma sintiéndome mareada y débil. El fuego está muriendo, lo siento apagarse mientras me va dejando fría. Estoy temblando.

Pero… pero no puedo detenerme. Aún no he terminado. Y no puedo olvidarlo.

Me arrastro y el simple intento es terrible, tengo este peso sobre mí que no puedo quitarme. Ahora estoy adolorida y cada movimiento se siente como si mis tejidos internos se separaran por un afilado e implacable cuchillo.

Oigo los soldados afuera y han escuchado los disparos. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede detenerlos de entrar al laboratorio la amenaza del suero de la muerte? Entrar a detenerme de lo que tengo que hacer.

Me sigo moviendo, empujándome con mi pierna buena y halándome con mi brazo bueno alcanzo el mostrador y finalmente estoy parada sobre un pie y jadeo por el dolor disparado desde mi muslo hasta que cruza por mi hombro y mi pecho.

Con una mano temblorosa presiono los botones y aun puedo escuchar a Caleb repitiendo el código a Matthew. Borde negros en mi visión llegan, pero escucho a Caleb hablando. El botón Verde.

Demasiado dolor.

Pero como, ¿Cuándo mi cuerpo esta entumecido?

Empiezo a caer y golpeo mi mano en el teclado mientras caigo. Una luz se enciende atrás del botón verde.

Oigo un pitido y un sonido de agitación.

Me deslizo hacia el suelo. Siento un líquido tibio corriendo por mi pierna. Rojo, el rojo es un color extraño. Negro.

Veo de reojo y veo a David, veo lo que le he hecho, e incluso cuando sé que tenía que hacerlo me siento triste estoy harta de matar, estoy harta de la muerte. Luego mi madre sale caminando detrás de la silla de David.

Ella esta vestida con la misma ropa que uso la última vez que la vi, gris de abnegación, manchada con su sangre, con los brazos descubiertos, mostrando su tatuaje. Aún están los hoyos de bala en su blusa; A través de ellos puedo ver su piel herida, roja pero ya no sangra, como si estuviera congelada en el tiempo. Su cabello rubio está atado en un nudo en la parte baja de su cabeza pero tiene hebras sueltas haciéndole marco a su resplandeciente rostro.

Sé que ella no puede estar viva, pero no sé si la estoy viendo porque estoy delirando por la pérdida de sangre o si el suero de la muerte ha podrido mis pensamientos; o si ella en verdad está aquí de alguna otra manera.

Ella se arrodilla cerca de mí y me toca mi frente con su mano fría.

Hola Beatrice – Dice y sonríe.

¿Por qué no me dejaste conocerte? – Le Digo – Y no estoy segura de sí en realidad lo dije o solo lo pensé y ella de alguna manera lo oyó.

¡Oh Beatrice! – Dice ella con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas – Yo quería hacerlo. Lo siento. Todo lo que hice lo hice por ti y por tu hermano.

Desde que moriste por mi yo he querido hacerte sentir orgullosa, para que mi vida valga tu sacrificio.

Y los has hecho muy bien, mi niña linda, no te preocupes tu padre y yo estamos orgullos y en paz.

Me estiro hacia ella, anhelando su toque, su tibieza y ella toma mi mano y me besa mientras sonríe – ¿Voy a ir contigo? – Pregunto. Es tu decisión Beatrice. Haz hecho demasiado. Haz hecho suficiente. Ven conmigo y podrás finalmente descansar. No más matar. No más muerte – Ella sonríe – El dolor de esta vida se ira, conocerás solo el perdón y el amor.

La veo y la escucho y sé que lo que está hablando es bello. Y yo lo quiero, lo quiero. Parte de mis siempre lo ha querido y no tengo miedo.

Pero…Pero... Tobías, Caleb, mis amigos… ¿Qué hay de ellos?

Ellos se repondrán, se ayudaran, es lo que las personas hacen – Me dice.

Recuerdo como fue para mí, después de matar a Will y después de la muerte mis padres, recuerdo cuando quería perderme, cuanto quería unirme a ellos para no tener que extrañarlos, cuanto quería ver lo que sea que viniera después y escapar del inmenso peso de la culpa que no me daba respiro.

Veo el mundo tal como es, horriblemente imperfecto e irrevocablemente roto.

Veo gente obsesionada con el poder y con matar, gente anhelando con hambre y quemándose con desprecio.

Veo a Tobías, su corazón en sus ojos mientras se mueve dentro de mí, gentilmente y tiernamente, pero con hambre y ansia. Tobías, mi amor, tan herido pero tan fuerte, sanando y capaz de hacer su propio camino en el mundo sin mí.

Pero es Caleb al que veo mientras cierro mis ojos y tomo mi decisión.

Una vez pensé que mi mayor acto de valentía había sido también mi mayor acto de egoísmo. Recuerdo ese día, la sangre cayendo sobre el tazón con carbón ardiendo. Esto es lo que se ahora. El egoísmo requiere valentía. Sacrificio requiere amor. Y yo tengo mucho de ambos. Y estoy dispuesta a morir. Lo estoy.

Y ahora, soy egoísta, soy valiente.

**CAPÍTULO 51**

**TOBIAS**

Conducimos a través de la barrera y nos detenemos frente a la puerta principal que ya no están custodiadas por guardias. Salimos del auto y Zeke sujeta la mano de su madre firmemente mientras atraviesan la nieve. Mientras entramos al recinto tengo la certeza que Caleb tuvo éxito porque no hay nadie a la vista. Eso solo puede significar que fueron reiniciados, sus memorias por siempre alteradas.

¿Dónde están todos? – Dice Amar.

Pasamos por el puesto de seguridad abandonado. En el otro lado veo a Cara. Parte de su rostro esta amoratado y tiene un vendaje sobre su cabeza, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.

Lo que me preocupa es la mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto – ¿Dónde está Tris?

Cara toca mi brazo. Tris entro en el laboratorio de armas en lugar de Caleb – Dice – Ella sobrevivió al suero de la muerte y libero el suero de la memoria, pero… pero fue herida. En varios lugares. Tuvieron que remover su pierna derecha desde la cadera, y quizá nunca recupere la movilidad de su brazo derecho. Eso, si ella sobrevive.

¿Eso, si? – Dice Christina negando con la cabeza – No puede ser cierto, tiene que haber algún error.

Los ojos de Cara se llenan de lágrimas.

Entonces lo entiendo: Por supuesto que Tris iría al laboratorio de armas en lugar de Caleb, por supuesto que lo haría.

Christina grita algo, pero su voz sueno ahogado, como si lo hubiese sumergido su voz en el agua. Los detalles en la cara de Cara también se han disuelto y son difíciles de reconocer también. El mundo se tiñe con colores opacos y apagados. La última vez que los doctores nos dijeron que alguien estaba inconsciente y que no despertaría fue Uriah, y fue la verdad. Nosotros vamos a desconectar a Uriah pronto, muy pronto.

Yo no puedo desconectar a Tris, no lo hare. ¡No lo hare jamás!

Y todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme quieto, siento que al quedarme quieto puedo evitar que sea cierto, puedo pretender que todo está bien. Christina se encorva, incapaz de soportar su propio dolor y Cara la abraza y todo lo que hago es quedarme quieto.

**CAPÍTULO 52**

**TOBIAS**

Cuando su cuerpo golpeo la red primero, todo lo que registre fue un borrón gris. Tire de ella de su mano pequeña, pero caliente, y luego ella se paró delante de mí, pequeña, delgada y lista y para nada especial de ninguna manera… excepto que ella había saltado primero. La Estirada había saltado primero.

Ni siquiera yo salte primero.

Sus ojos eran tan severo, tan insistentes.

Hermosa.

**CAPÍTULO 53 **

**TOBIAS**

Pero esa no era la primera vez que la veía. La vi en los pasillos de la escuela, y en el falso funeral de mi madre, y caminando por las calles en el sector de Abnegación. La vi a ella, pero no la observe; nadie la vio en la forma en que ella era en realidad hasta que salto.

Alguna vez escuche que un fuego que arde tan brillante no está destinado a durar.

Espero que no sea verdad. Tiene que haber un lugar para que alguien como ella viva y perdure y deje que su llama queme, queme, queme.

El fuego está hecho para vivir por siempre.

**CAPÍTULO 54**

**TOBIAS**

Voy a verla, su cuerpo acostado en la cama, sin movimiento, pálido, está conectada a docenas de cables y tubos y casi no la reconozco su brazo revestido de un grueso material duro como la roca, y la sabana que la cubre reposa plano donde su pierna debería estar.

Se ve extraño !Es extraño! ver tanta fuerza reducida a esta clase de debilidad, verla reducida a un fragmento de lo que era.

Cuando la toco, ella no se mueve. Quiero que ella se despierte, me sonría y presione sus labios contra los míos. Pero es igual que con Uriah y me resulta familiar; conozco bien la actitud, cero movimiento. No reconocimiento. No vida. No hay nada más que el pitido rítmico que me mantiene cuerdo de momento, porque significa que por lo menos su corazón sigue latiendo. Eso es algo aunque no es suficiente.

Christina sorbe por la nariz y solloza, yo aprieto la mano de Tris, rezando para que si la aprieto lo suficientemente duro, voy a enviar vida de vuelta a su cuerpo y ella se llenara de calor y despertara. Pero ella no se mueve, es su imperturbable quietud la que me rompe. Siento mi coraje salir de mí, y caigo sobre mis rodillas a la par de su cama y creo que lloro, al menos eso deseo y todo en mi interior grita por un último beso, una última palabra, una última mirada, una vez más.

**CAPITULO 55**

**TOBIAS**

En los días que siguen, es el movimiento, no la calma, lo que me ayuda a mantener el dolor a raya, así que camino por los pasillos del reciento en lugar de dormir. Veo que todos los demás se recuperan del suero de la memoria que los altero de forma permanente como si lo viera desde la distancia. Aquellos perdidos en la bruma del suero de memoria se reúnen en grupos y ceden a la verdad: Que la naturaleza es compleja, que todos nuestros genes son diferente, pero ninguno dañado o puro. También ceden a la mentira: que sus recuerdos fueron borrados debido a un extraño accidente, y que estuvieron a punto de acabar al gobierno por igualdad para los dañados genéticamente.

Sigo encontrándome sofocado por la compañía de los demás y luego paralizado por la soledad cuando los dejo. No puedo parame alrededor de ellos, porque están resignados a la idea de que Tris se ha ido, que ella no va a despertar y que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la desconectemos como desconectamos a Uriah. No puedo escuchar sus estúpidas e ignorantes conversaciones. Es inaguantable ¿Por qué ellos no se dan cuenta cuan estúpidos y patéticos suenan?

Tris no va a morir. No lo permitiré.

Mientras más tiempo paso con ellos más poderoso se vuelve el odio, hasta que lo siento calcinando mis venas, y no puedo evitar gruñirle a quien sea que se atreva a decir que ella se ha ido.

No tengo compasión por lo que lloran por ella. No comparto su llanto. Y no disfruto de las historias que cuentan acerca de sus viejas proezas, ahora leyendas, con sus tonos reverentes. Cualquiera que se atreve a referirse a Tris en tiempo pasado en mi presencia se arrepiente de inmediato.

Por su propio bien, todos se mantienen alejados.

Pero cuando estoy solo, es peor, porque no estoy enojado y el odio no duerme el dolor que estoy sintiendo. No hay razón para esconder el dolor de mí mismo; estoy aterrado. No puedo perderla. Mis manos tiemblan mientras me siento al lado de la cama y espero por algo, algo que pruebe que ella sigue allí, en algún lugar, enterrada debajo del daño y el dolor pero que sigue allí.

Se lo dije antes, ahora, cada día, cada hora y minuto se lo digo una y otra vez, mi boca presionada en su oído mientras ella esta inmóvil – ¡tú eres muy importante para morir! – le digo que sé que ella aun esta allí, que regrese.

"Regresa" es mi mantra. Es el ultimo pensamiento cuando eventualmente caigo entre un perturbado e irregular sueño. Perturbado y sin paz, porque incluso en la obscuridad mi cuerpo sabe que algo está mal, porque ella no está allí, extendida en la cama de al lado con su cabello extendido alrededor de su almohada y su mano tocando el suelo, y "regresa" es también mi primer pensamiento cuando me despierto sobresaltado como recién salido de una pesadilla.

Pero la verdadera pesadilla es la vida real.

Cuando ya no puedo soportar su incesante quietud, cuando Christina viene para hacer vigilia al lado de la cama de Tris, yo camino hacia el cuarto de control en busca de una distracción. Veo la ciudad en las pantallas. Johanna esta ordenando el transporte para aquellos que quieren dejar la ciudad. Ellos vendrán aquí para aprender la verdad. No sé lo que pasara con aquellos que se queden en Chicago y no estoy seguro que me interese.

Meto mis manos entre mis bolsillos y veo las pantallas por unos minutos luego empiezo a caminar de nuevo tratando de acompañar mis pasos al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón o tratando de evitar las ranuras entre los azulejos del piso. Cuando camino a través del vestíbulo veo un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de la escultura de piedra, reconozco a uno de ellos, en su silla de ruedas. – Nita.

Paso a través de la barrera de seguridad abandonada y me paro en la distancia y los observo. Reggie está sobre la loza de piedra y abre una válvula en la parte inferior del tanque. Las gotas se convierten en una corriente de agua y pronto el agua brota del tanque, salpicando toda la loza, empapando la parte inferior de sus pantalones.

¿Tobías?

Me estremezco un poco. Es Caleb. Le doy la espalda a su voz – "espera, por favor" – dice.

No quiero verlo, no quiero saber cuánto se parece o no a Tris. Y no quiero pensar en el sacrificio que ella hizo por un cobarde tan miserable como el, quien no valía su vida o sus extremidades o ninguno de los segundos, minutos, horas y días que ella ha estado inmóvil, esperando por la muerte o lo que sea que venga luego.

Sin embargo, lo veo, preguntándome si puedo ver algo de ella en su rostro, aun hambriento de ella y una parte de mi piensa como tendré una parte de ella cuando se haya ido. Inmediatamente me odio a mí mismo ¿Cómo puedo estar planeando las cosas para cuando ella se haya ido? Me he traicionado a mí mismo y la he traicionado a ella.

El cabello de Caleb está sucio y descuidado, sus ojos verdes inyectados de sangre, su boca se tuerce en disgusto.

Él no se parece a ella.

No quiero molestarte – Dice él – Pero tengo algo que decirte. Algo que ella me dijo antes que te dijera, antes…

Solo continua – Le digo antes de que termine la oración – Porque ella no está muerta. Cualquiera que falle en recordarlo es mejor que me evite.

Me dijo que si algo le pasaba, que debía decirte – Caleb se ahoga al hablar, pero entonces se endereza, luchando contra las lágrimas – Que ella no quería dejarte.

Debería sentir algo, al escuchar sus últimas palabras para mi ¿Cierto? Pero no siento nada. Me siento más lejos que nunca.

¿En serio? – Le digo con dureza – Entonces ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no te dejo morir a ti?

¿Crees que no me hago esa pregunta? – Dice Caleb – Ella me quiso lo suficiente para detenerme a punta de pistola de modo que ella pudiera morir por mí. No tengo ni idea porque, pero así es como son las cosas.

Se aleja sin dejarme responder y es probable que sea mejor así, porque no puedo pensar en nada que decir que iguale mi ira. Parpadeo las lágrimas y me siento en el suelo; justo en el centro del vestíbulo.

Sé porque ella quería decirme que no quería dejarme. Quería que supiera que esta no era otra sede de Erudición, que no era una mentira dicha para hacerme dormir mientras ella iba a morir, que no era un acto de auto sacrificio innecesario. Muelo las palmas de mis manos contra mis ojos como si pudiera empujar las lágrimas dentro de mi cráneo. ¡No llores! Me castigo a mí mismo. ¡Ella no está muerta! ¡Ella NO está muerta! Pero no me reconforta porque sé que podría estarlo pronto y que no poder soportarlo.

Algún tiempo después, oigo voces cerca: - Cara y Peter.

Esta escultura era un símbolo de cambio – Le dice a el – El cambio gradual, pero ahora lo van a derribar.

Oh, ¿en serio? – Peter suena ansioso ¿Por qué?

Umm, te lo explicare más tarde, si esto está bien – Dice Cara – ¿Te acuerdas como volver al dormitorio? – Si, responde el

Bien, entonces vuelve allí por un rato. Alguien estará allí para ayudarte.

Cara camina hacia mí, y me estremezco en anticipación a su voz. Pero todo lo que hace es sentarse a mi lado en el suelo, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, su espalda recta, alerta pero relajada mientras observa la escultura en la que Reggie se encuentra de pie bajo el agua a raudales.

No tienes que quedarte aquí – Le digo.

No tengo ningún otro sitio en donde estar – Dice ella – Y el silencio es agradable. Así que nos sentamos lado a lado, observando el agua en silencio

¡Allí estas! – Dice Christina – Trotando hacia nosotros, su rostro esta hinchado y su voz es lánguida, como si el esfuerzo que la lleva decir las palabras fuera todo lo que tiene que ofrecer al mundo y es mejor no preguntarle nada mas hoy – ¡Venga vamos!, ya es hora, lo van a desconectar.

Y mi corazón se detiene. Por un segundo, un horrible, terrible y extenuante segundo pienso que ella me está diciendo que "la" están desconectando, a ella, que están desconectando a Tris y no reacciono. Luego mi mente por fin reacciona y entiende lo que ella dice y me siento aliviado y luego vuelvo a sentirme culpable porque no debería sentir alivio que vayan a desconectar a Uriah es igual de terrible. Pero mi dolor por Tris me controla, lo que le está pasando a ella es tan, tan horrible que todo lo demás palidece en comparación.

Me pongo de pie. Hana y Zeke se ciernen sobre el cuerpo de Uriah desde que llegamos aquí; sus dedos encontrando los suyos buscando evidencia de vida, exactamente igual que yo, buscando vida en Tris. Pero ya no hay vida, solo la maquina haciendo sus corazones vivir.

Cara camina detrás de Christina y de mí a medida que avanzamos hacia el hospital. No he dormido en dias, pero no me siento cansado, no de la manera que normalmente me siento, aunque mi cuerpo me duele cuando camino. Christina y yo no hablamos pero yo sé que nuestros pensamientos son los mismos. ¿Podemos verlos desconectando a Uriah? Ver su último aliento. Sabiendo que será la manera en la que Tris se verá. Que será lo que tendremos que hacer si no se despierta pronto. Pero se lo debemos a Uriah, se lo debo a Zeke y Hana, no puedo solo irme y dejarlos.

Llegamos a la ventana de observación fuera de la habitación de Uriah y Evelyn está allí – Amar la recogió en mi lugar hace unos idas. Ella trata de tocar mi hombro y yo me aparto de golpe, no queriendo ser consolado.

Dentro de la habitación, Zeke y Hana permanecen de pie a cada lado de Uriah. Hana sosteniendo una de sus manos y Zeke está sosteniendo la otra.

Pronto ocuparemos esos lugares, yo y… ¿Quién?, ¿Christina o Caleb? Cuando… si tenemos… cuando desconectemos a Tris. Tan pronto como viene el pensamiento me deshago de él.

En la habitación de Uriah, Zeke y Hana enlazan sus manos libres por encima del cuerpo de Uriah. Veo los labios de Hana en movimiento, pero no puedo entender lo que está diciendo: ¿Esta recitando las oraciones para los moribundos de osadía? Los de abnegación reaccionan a la muerte con silencio y servicio, no con palabras. Encuentro que toda mi furia decae y estoy perdido en un dolor sordo una vez más, esta vez no solo por Tris, sino también por Uriah, cuya sonrisa arde en mi memoria. El hermano de mi amigo, ahora mi amigo también, aunque no por el tiempo suficiente para permitir que su humor abriera camino en mí, no el tiempo suficiente.

El medico gira algunos interruptores, con su tablilla aferrada a su estómago, y la maquina deja de respirar por Uriah.

Los hombros de Zeke tiemblan, y Hana aprieta su mano con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se ven blancos.

Luego dice algo, y sus manos se abren por completo, y ella da un paso atrás del cuerpo de Uriah. Dejando que se vaya.

Me alejo de la ventana, caminando al principio y luego corriendo, empujando mi camino a través de los pasillos, descuidado, ciego, vacío.

**CAPITULO 56**

**TOBIAS**

Me siento al lado de su cama, porque es aquí a donde siempre corro, siempre volviendo a ella porque aun siento que ella regresara a mí.

Porque… ¿Qué hago si no lo hace? Me he visto en el espejo, he visto mi rostro, nunca he estado más pálido; los círculos bajo mis ojos jamás se han visto tan pronunciados. He pasado los últimos días en algún punto entre dormido y despierto sin poder sobrevivir a ninguno de estos extremos.

Oigo a Christina entrar a la habitación. Ella duda cuando me ve inclinado sobre Tris besando su mano y sus dedos. Levanto la vista y la veo y sé que soy predecible pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ella traga mientras se sienta en el otro lado de la cama –"los doctores…" – no puede terminar la oración, y está bien porque no quiero oír lo que los doctores dijeron.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunta – Luego de que….

Ella es la única con suficiente valor para hacerme la pregunta… Cualquier otro le hubiera estado dando vueltas al asunto, sabiendo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso. Aparentemente su parte de "verdad" sigue viva en ella y la obliga a soltar las preguntas que no deberían ser hechas.

No le respondo.

Ella suspira – ¡Mírala Tobías! ¡Mírala de verdad! Ella está cansada. Perdió su pierna y tiene la mitad del brazo inmovilizado. Queremos que ella se quede, pero ¿te has detenido a pensar que es lo que ella quiere? Talvez deberíamos decirle que está bien que ella se vaya. Para que ella muera sabiendo que estaremos bien.

En medio de una sacudida me pongo de pie, repentinamente estoy más furioso de que lo he estado jamás. Estampidas de ira me atraviesan calientes, vivas.

¡¿Te estas escuchando?! ¿Quieres que muera? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Por supuesto que no Tobías, ella es una de las pocas amigas que me quedan, pero no quiero que ella muera pensando que no seremos capaces de vivir sin ella. Eso es egoísta, Tobías. Si tiene que irse, deberíamos dejarla ir en paz, deberías despedirnos y decirle que estaremos bien.

El sonido sordo de mis oídos desaparece y convierte el silencio del cuarto en un constante y molesto sonido y me estremezco por su fuerza.

¡Cállate! Le grito, ¡cállate! Yo no voy a estar bien, Christina! ¡No voy a estar bien! Nunca voy a poder estar bien sin ella.

Entonces no eres el hombre que ella pensó que eras, Tobías. Ella pensaba que eras mejor que ella, pensaba que eras desinteresado y fuerte.

Si pudieras salir del letargo en el que vives te darías cuenta de lo egoísta y cobarde que has sido.

Te he dicho que te calles, no sabes lo que ella me ha ensañado, no la conoces… tú…

¡Yo la conocía lo suficiente! – Chasquea – Sé que no quería que vivieras como una tenue sombra de la persona que eras, como si la vida no valiera lo suficiente si ella no está. Como si no valieras para ella, deberías….

Arremeto contra ella, apretando su hombro contra la pared e inclinándome cerca de su cara. "No te atrevas a decirme eso" – Le digo – O yo te voy a…

¿O tu qué? ¿Me pregunta, vas a lastimarme? ¿Si sabes que hay una palabra para los hombres grandes y fuertes que atacan mujeres? ¡Se llaman cobardes!

Recuerdo los gritos de mi padre llenando la casa y su mano alrededor del cuello de mi madre, golpeándola contra las paredes y las puertas. Recuerdo haber visto desde mi puerta y recuerdo haber escuchado sollozos a través de la puerta de su dormitorio, como ella la cerraba para que yo no pudiera entrar.

Doy un paso atrás y me desplomo contra la pared, dejando que mi cuerpo colapse contra ella.

– Lo siento – Le digo

– Lo sé – Responde ella

Nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos y el único sonido es el pitido continuo del corazón de Tris que aun late. ¿Pero ahora me pregunto es eso lo que ella quiere? Cierro mis ojos en contra del pensamiento, pero el pensamiento sigue allí y no se ira.

Christina y yo nos vemos el uno al otro. Recuerdo odiarla la primera vez que la vi, porque era una persona de verdad, porque las palabras solo goteaban de su boca sin control, descuidadas. Pero con el tiempo me enseño que era en realidad una amiga que perdona, fiel a la verdad, lo suficientemente valiente para tomar acción. No puedo evitar sentir que me agrade ahora, no puedo evitar ver lo que Tris vio en ella.

Las lágrimas llegan y junto con ellas el dolor lo hace también, caliente y afilado en mi pecho. Y estoy desesperado por alivio, por protección contra el dolor que aparece después de cada recuerdo y memoria que rasguña dentro mi como animal.

Christina pone sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y su abrazo solo hace que el dolor sea peor, porque me recuerda cada vez que los delgados brazos de Tris se deslizaron a mi alrededor, inciertos al principio pero luego más fuerte, más confiados, más seguros de sí misma y de mí. Me recuerda que ningún otro abrazo se sentirá igual alguna vez, porque nunca nadie será como ella. Llorar se siente tan inútil, tan estúpido, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer Christina me levanta y no dice una palabra durante mucho tiempo.

Eventualmente me alejo, pero sus manos permanecen en mis hombros, cálidas y ásperas con callos. Talvez así como la piel de una mano se hace más fuerte después de repetido dolor, una persona también lo hace. Pero no quiero llegar a ser un hombre insensible.

Hay otros tipos de personas en este mundo. Hay del tipo de Tris, quien después del sufrimiento y la traición puedo encontrar suficiente amor para tomar el lugar de su hermano. O del tipo de Cara, quien todavía pudo perdonar a la persona que le disparo a su hermano en la cabeza. O Christina quien perdió a amigo tras amigo pero aun así decide permanecer abierta a hacer nuevo amigos. Apareciendo frente a mí con esta otra opción, más brillante y más fuerte de las que yo mismo me di; pero también más obscura y dañina de lo que puedo soportar.

¿Puedo hacerlo?, ¿puedo desconectar a Tris?

Se valiente, Tobías, se valiente y déjala ir – Dice Christina

Y este es mi peor temor, más grande incluso que mi miedo a convertirme en mi padre. Y de alguna manera tiene sentido, porque Tris siempre me incentivo a dejar mis miedos, a superarlos, de la manera correcta, una manera que requiera un persistente abandono del problema, y un gran gesto que vaya más allá de lo posible. El mismo que yo siempre le exigí a ella.

Y por eso, por Tris, por mi amor por ella, me acerco a su cama, tomo su mano, beso su rostro, sus mejillas, sus labios, sintiendo su aliento escapándose de ella una última vez.

¿Puedo dejarla ir? Si, si puedo. Pero no quiero.

¿Quieres que me vaya? Me pregunta Christina

No puedo hablar, estoy sobrecogido por la enormidad de este momento, este momento donde le digo a Tris que ella ha hecho suficiente, que ella es libre, que no tiene que quedarse aquí por mi. Que voy a estar bien, viviendo en un mundo que rechazo su fuego.

Y luego, sucede: sus dedos se contraen, solo un poco.

Mi corazón se detiene y no respiro, no me muevo, ya no tengo esperanza, ya no la tengo. Veo hacia abajo…. Y sucede de nuevo. Solo pequeñas sacudidas y es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, es mejor si no lo creo, sino dejare que me dé esperanza de nuevo, talvez sea solo un golpe de suerte, pero sucede de nuevo.

Levanto la vista, tengo que hacerlo.

Y allí están sus ojos totalmente abiertos, el color celeste de sus ojos viéndome, y ella está allí, ella ha despertado y estoy tan feliz que podría morir.

Detrás de mí, Christina jadea y deprisa se para a la par mía y todos estamos luchando por respirar.

\- ¿Tobías? – Pregunta Tris débilmente, y el sonido de su voz es todo lo que he querido escuchar. Te ves como si necesitaras una siesta – ella olfatea débilmente y creo que también una ducha – Dice.

Inmediatamente Christina está riéndose, pero yo estoy demasiado aliviado como para poder reírme, solo puedo agarrar su mano y en silencio agradecerle por no morir, por regresar a mí.

Siento su mano bueno apretar la mía, giro mi rostro hacia ella y estoy desesperado por sentir su respiración en contra de mi rostro, de sentir la evidencia de su vida. Mientras me inclino hace ella, ella susurra, "si tú vives yo vivo también"

La beso, con tubos y todo, y el mundo es como debería ser.

**CAPITULO 56**

**TRIS**

El experimento se ha terminado. Johana negocio con éxito con el gobierno – los superiores de David – para permitir que los antiguos miembros de las facciones permanezcan en la ciudad, siempre que sean autosuficientes, se sometan a la autoridad del gobierno y permitan a los forasteros venir y unirse a ellos, haciendo de Chicago solo otra área metropolitana (como Milwaukee)

La oficina, una vez a cargo del experimento, ahora va a mantener el orden en los límites de la ciudad de Chicago.

Sera la única área metropolitana en el país gobernado por personas que no creen el daño genético. Una especie de paraíso. Matthew me dijo que espera que la gente de la frontera se movilice para llenar todos los espacios vacíos y encuentren aquí una vida más prospera que la que dejaron.

Tengo una larga recuperación por delante. Cuando desperté para ver a Tobías y Christina a mi lado, no me di cuenta al principio que mi pierna ya no estaba y que no podía mover mi brazo tampoco. No me di cuenta hasta después cuando vi la sabana plana donde mi muslo debía estar reposando o hasta abajo sin el pequeño montículo donde mi pie debería haber estado. Pero está bien. Aprenderé a caminar con la pierna de metal que ellos me han adaptado también hare terapia que me ayudara a recuperar parcialmente la movilidad de mi brazo dañado. Dejare que Tobias y mis amigos cuiden de mí, así como cuidamos de Shauna cuando salió herida.

Mi corazón está completo por tener a mis amigos.

Sé que hay algo diferente en mí, algo que no puedo decirle a nadie. Desde que regrese de los límites de la muerte, Soy divergente. Me han ofrecido morir, lo he visto para mí, la muerte es mejor que la vida, pero escogí vivir de todas maneras. Me hace abnegada, me hace osada, me hace más fuerte de que jamás he sido.

Me hace valiente

Hay muchas maneras de ser valiente en este mundo. A veces la valentía requiere sacrificar tu vida por algo más grande que tú mismo o por alguien más.

A veces requiere dejar todo lo que has conocido o dejar todo lo que amas, por el bien de algo más grande.

Pero a veces no significa eso.

Algunas veces puede significar tomar decisiones, decisiones como seguir adelante sin importar el dolor, de poder soportar el trabajo cada día, de caminar lentamente a través de las luchas en tu vida.

Esa es la clase se valentía que debo tener ahora.

**EPILOGO**

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES**

**TOBIAS**

Evelyn se sitúa en el sitio donde los dos mundos se juntan. Huellas de neumáticos se desgastan en la tierra ahora por el frecuente ir y venir de la gente de la frontera que entran y salen o la gente del antiguo reciento de la Ofician desplazándose de ida y vuelta. Su bolsa se apoya contra su pierna, en uno de los pozos en la tierra levanta la mano para saludarme cuando estoy cerca.

Cuando se baja de la camioneta me besa en la mejilla, y el dejo. Siento formarse una sonrisa en mi cara y la dejo quedarse allí.

– Bienvenida de vuelta – Le digo

El acuerdo, cuando se lo ofrecí hace más de cinco años y cuando ella se lo ofreció de nuevo a Johana poco después, era que debía irse de la ciudad, pero ahora, tantas cosas han cambiado en Chicago que no veo el daño en su regreso, ni ella lo hace. Aunque han pasado dos años, parece más joven con su rostro más lleno y su sonrisa más amplia. El tiempo fuera le ha hecho bien.

¿Cómo estás? - Me pregunta

"Estoy Bien"- le digo – Natalie dio sus primero pasos ayer.

Evelyn sonríe. – "Ella está creciendo muy rápido" – Dice

Volteo a verla. – "Tris y yo hemos estado hablando y queremos que seas parte de su vida, eres su única abuela después de todo" – Le digo

Evelyn me ve, su boca temblando. "Me encantaría, Tobías. Gracias y dile a Tris que se lo agradezco también"

Sonrió, -"Díselo cuando lleguemos a casa"

Evelyn pone su mano en mi hombro observa los campos. Los cultivos que antes estaban aislados de las áreas alrededor de la sede de Cordialidad se han extendido y continúan extendiéndose a través de todos los espacios verdes de la ciudad.

A veces echo de menos la desolada tierra vacía. Pero ahora mismo no me importa conducir a través de las filas y filas de maíz y trigo. Veo a la gente entre las plantas, controlando la tierra con los dispositivos portátiles diseñados por antiguos científicos de la oficina. Se visten de rojo, azul, verde y purpura.

¿Qué se siente vivir sin facciones? – dice Evelyn

Es bastante ordinario – Le digo – Lo amaras.

Llevo a Evelyn al departamento que compartimos con Tris y nuestra hija en un piso en el medio del edificio Hancock. Fuimos de los primero pobladores de la nueva Chicago así que pudimos escoger donde queríamos vivir. Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Amar y George decidieron vivir en los pisos superiores de este edificio, donde Tris quería.

Este edificio es un sector para Osados porque somos nosotros lo que nos apegamos a él, por su altura y supongo por su soledad.

A los osados les gusta llenar los espacios vacíos con sonido. Era una de las cosas que me gustaba sobre ellos.

Yo quería vivir en uno de los pisos inferiores en un apartamento cerca del rio, así que este apartamento representa un compromiso, uno de los tantos que hemos hecho a los dos años que llevamos casados.

Veo abajo hacia mi mano izquierda y veo la argolla tatuada en mi dedo que hace juego con la de ella. Me recuerda todo lo que es importante.

Mi vecino es un experto en historia. Vino de la frontera – Le digo mientras rebusco la llave en mis bolsillos en busca de las llaves – Llama a Chicago "la cuarta ciudad" porque fue destruida por el fuego hace años, luego por la guerra de purificación y ahora estamos en el cuarto intento de restaurarla.

"La cuarta ciudad" – Dice Evelyn, mientras abro la puerta – "me Gusta"

Tris y Natalie levantan la vista de donde está jugando en la alfombra en el medio de la sala.

"¡Mira! ¡Papa llego!" Dice Tris mientras apoya lentamente sus pies, uno de ellos de metal, y levanta a Natalie balanceándola sobre su cadera y camina hacia la puerta.

¡Papi! Grita Natalie, extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí, y mi corazón se derrite, como cada vez que abro la puerta y ella está allí esperándome. Soy un padre. Esta es mi hija, Y ella NO me teme; ella espera ansiosa por mi abrazo cuando llego. La hago sentir segura. Es mi mayor logro mi mayor triunfo.

Yo envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y ella se inclina hacia mí. Beso a Tris ligeramente mientras tomo a Natalie no me preocupo mucho por eso sé que habrá otros momentos para besarla en serio, sé que no tengo que hacer que cada beso cuento como si fuese el ultimo. Este es el consuelo que los últimos 5 años de paz me han dejado; La vida no es tan frágil como lo fue antes.

Evelyn saluda a Tris y Natalie y luego suelta su bolso en el sofá. "Gracias por dejar que me quede con ustedes, prometo que encontrare otro lugar pronto"

Tris le sonríe. "No es problema, quédate tanto como gustes". Yo sonrió de nuevo y rozo mi mano por su delgada espalda. Ella es tan generosa con mi madre. Es difícil de creer que alguna vez desconfió de ella, que mi madre le dijo que ella era solo "temporal". Tris ha perdonado a Evelyn por eso, y yo la he perdonado por todo lo demás. Porque estamos armando una familia, una familia para Natalie.

George dijo que necesita ayuda para entrenar policías – Dice Evelyn – ¿Te ofreciste?

"No" – Le digo – Ya te lo dije, he acabado con las armas.

Oh, cierto. Ahora usas las palabras – Dice Evelyn arrugando la nariz – No confió en los políticos, ya sabes.

Pues vas a confiar en mi porque soy tu hijo, además no soy político – Le digo – Al menos no todavía solo soy un asistente.

Tris resopla. "Te refieres a que eres el líder del personal de Johanna Reyes, uno de los más importantes diputados del país"

Yo sonrió ampliamente. "Está bien, jefe de personal, lo que sea" Evelyn sonríe. "¿Qué hay de ti Tris?" Estoy segura que podrían necesitar tu ayuda.

Tris se encoge de hombres. "Ellos me lo preguntaron, pero sigo pensándolo, hay mucho que considerar" – Dice mientras observa a Natalie.

¿Y mientras decides? – Pregunta Evelyn

Sigo trabajando en la cerca, tratando de educar a la gente sobre el daño genético y haciendo arreglos para viviendas y trabajos para la gente que quiere mudarse y vivir en la ciudad. Y cuando no estoy haciendo eso, estoy con Natalie. Estamos probando esto de los bebes. Tris hace muecas, pero muecas divertidas, esas muecas que alguien haría cuando sabe que las cosas no son tan malas como parecen.

¿Y sus amigos?

Todos hemos encontrado nuestro lugar. Christina trabaja en la frontera. Cara y Caleb trabajan en los laboratorios de la oficina, para el departamento de agricultura. Matthew trabaja en una investigación psiquiátrica, algún estudio sobre la memoria. Zeke y Amar son policías y George entrena policías.

¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? – Me pregunta Evelyn

Me encojo de hombros. "Alguien me dijo que se fue, partió con uno de los grupos que quiere crear asentamientos en el oeste"

¿No hay nada que quieras decirle? ¿Nada en absoluto?

"No" – Le digo – Solo quiero dejarlo atrás de mí, donde pertenece.

Hace cinco años, cuanto estuve de pie frente a él en el parque con la nieve cayendo a nuestro alrededor, me di cuenta que al igual que atacarlo frente a Osadía en el mercado de Martirio no me hizo sentir mejor acerca del dolor que me causo gritarlo o insultarlo tampoco lo haría. Solo había una opción correcta, y era dejarlo ir.

Evelyn me da una extraña mirada inquisitiva luego cruza la habitación y abre la bolsa que dejo en el sofá. Natalie comienza a inquietarse así que se la entregó a Tris, quien la lleva a la cocina.

Evelyn regresa con un objeto hecho de vidrio azul. Parece como agua cayendo, suspendida en el tiempo.

Recuerdo cuando me la dio. Yo era pequeño, pero no tan pequeño como para no darme cuenta que se trataba de un objeto prohibido en la facción de abnegación, inútil y por lo tanto autoindulgente. Le pregunte que propósito tenia, para que serbia, y ella me dijo: No hace nada obvio. Pero podría ser capaz de hacer algo aquí. Luego lo toco no la mano en el corazón.

Las cosas bellas a veces lo hacen.

Durante años fue un símbolo de mi rebeldía silenciosa, mi pequeña negativa a ser un sometido y obediente niño de abnegación, y un símbolo de desafío de mi madre también, aun a pesar de que creía que estaba muerto. Lo escondí debajo de mi cama, y el día que decidí dejar abnegación lo puse en mi escritorio para que mi padre pudiera verlo, ver mi fuerza, la de ella.

"Cuando te fuiste, esto me recordó a ti" – Dice ella, apretando el cristal contra su estómago – Me recordó lo valiente que fuiste, siempre lo has sido – Sonríe un poco – Pensé que deberías mantenerlo aquí. Yo quería que tú lo tuvieras, después de todo.

No confiaba en que mi voz no se quebrara al hablar, así que solo sonreí y asentí.

Tris y yo dejamos a Natalie con Evelyn el siguiente sábado. Tenemos un lugar al que tenemos que ir.

El viento de primavera es frio cuando alcanzamos la azotea del edificio Hancock, pero igual dejo mi abrigo abierto para que pueda sentirlo en mi pecho, y siento escocer en las yemas de mis dedos un recordatorio del invierno rezagado. Observo a Tris y veo su cabello rubio flotando alrededor de su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos azules brillando.

Caminamos hacia el grupo que se reunido. Christina esta con Zeke y Shauna, quien está sentada en su silla de ruedas con una manta sobre su regazo. Ella tiene una mejor silla de ruedas ahora, una silla sin asas en la parte de atrás, para que así pueda maniobrarse con mayor facilidad. George está de pie en el borde del edificio.

¡Hola!, dice Tris, y todos voltean dejando salir osados gritos de bienvenida cuando nos ven. Christina abraza a Tris y Zeke me golpea la espalda a modo de saludo.

Uriah murió hace 5 años y de dijimos adiós unas cuantas semanas después esparciendo sus cenizas en el abismo en medio del estruendo de todos sus amigo y familia. Gritamos su nombre en el eco de la fosa. Sin embargo, nos juntamos todos los años para recordarlo, a él y a todos los amigos que perdimos en el camino. Cada año, nuestro acto osado de valentía honra sus memorias. Uriah, Will, Marlene, Tori y Natalie y Andrew Prior. Nosotros no seriamos lo que somos si ellos no hubieran vivido.

"Tengo algo que enseñarles", dice Shauna y lanza la manta a un lado dejando al descubierto complicados aparatos metálicos en sus piernas. Van todo el camino hasta sus caderas y se envuelven alrededor de su vientre, como una jaula. Ella le sonríe a Tris y Tris le lanza gritos de ánimo. Tris y Shauna han hecho lazos atravesó de los años debido a que ambas han tenido que luchar para rehabilitarse físicamente. Con un chirrido de engranaje los pies de Shauna se deslizan al piso en frente de su silla, se asientan bien y empieza a alzarse hasta que está completamente de pie.

Todos ovacionamos, gritamos y golpeamos como el grupo de osados que somos.

Caleb y sus amigos del laboratorio los hicieron para mí – dice ella – aún estoy adaptándome a ellos, pero dicen que talvez sea capaz de correr algún día.

¿Alguna noticia de Peter? me pregunta Zeke mientras vemos por el borde. Después que Peter salió después del suero de la memoria, alguno de los agudos y ásperos sentimiento de él volvieron, pero no todos. Él se fue con el grupo de mi padre, que se fue a explorar el oeste. Hay muchas personas que quieren crear asentamientos en esas áreas algún día.

Zeke corre a través del techo de la tirolesa y ata uno de los arneses tamaño humano al cable de acero. Él lo bloquea para que no se deslice hacia abajo y mira a nuestro grupo expectante.

Christina – dice – es todo tuyo.

Christina se mete en el arnés, con los pies por delante boca abajo. Por lo que va a ver el edificio haciéndose más pequeño en su viaje. Me estremezco.

No puedo verlo. Cierro mis ojos mientras Christina viaja más lejos y más lejos, y también mientras le siguen los otros.

"Tu turno Cuatro" – dice Zeke – es mejor acabar con esto de una vez, ¿no?

No, ve tu – le digo a Tris –, por favor.

Tris se mete en el arnés con la cabeza por delante y luego voltea hacia mí.

"Tú puedes hacerlo Tobías" – Dice.

Luego se ha ido, gritando hacia el viento mientras se desliza, sus brazos extendidos hacia afuera como si fuese un ave y no hay nada que ame más que volar.

Luego quedamos solo Zeke y yo. "No creo que pueda hacer esto"

Seguro que puedes ¡Eres Cuatro! ¡La leyenda de Osadía! Puedes enfrentar lo que sea… ¿Cierto?

Cruzo los brazos y avanzo un centímetro más cerca del borde del techo.

Aunque hay varios metros de distancia, siento que mi cuerpo es lanzado por el borde y luego una y otra vez.

"Hacemos esto todos los años, Cuatro" No es sobre ti, es sobre ellos. Hacemos algo que a ellos les hubiera gustado hacer, algo que ellos estarían orgullosos de que tú lo hicieras. ¿De acuerdo?

Eso es, no puedo evitar eso, no puedo echarme para atrás

¡De acuerdo! – Le digo

Me meto en el arnés de la misma manera que Tris con la cabeza de primero. Estoy temblando tanto que apenas puedo agarrar los lados. Veo hacia abajo, al lago Shore Drive, tragando bilis y empiezo a deslizarme.

De pronto, quiero volver, pero es demasiado tarde, ya estoy cayendo hacia el suelo. Estoy gritando tan fuerte, que quiero cubrir mis propios oídos. Siento el grito viniendo dentro de mí, llenando mi pecho, garganta y cabeza.

El viento me pica en los ojos, pero me obligo a abrirlos. Estoy volando, soy un pájaro.

Dejo de moverme, y me dejo caer sobre los brazos de mis amigos debajo de mí. Y todos reímos.

Luego Zeke viene en camino. El canta de alegría mientras aminora hasta para, ayudo al grupo a atraparlo. Luego hemos terminado y todos quedamos en silencio, recordando, deseando que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Deseando que Uriah estuviera con nosotros haciendo esto, deseando que Tori hubiera sabido que su hermano estaba vivo, dejándonos sentir de nuevo, el dolor que hemos aguantado durante este año, guardándolo para este momento, para que podamos compartirlo con aquellos que lo entienden.

Desde que era joven siempre he sabido que la vida nos daña, a todos. Que no podemos escapar del daño.

Pero ahora, también se esto. Podemos cuidarnos y curarnos mutuamente.

**TRIS**

Después de deslizarnos, volvimos a casa y cenamos con Natalie y Evelyn, y Caleb también está aquí, porque lo invitamos. Y estoy feliz porque somos más una familia ahora de lo que jamás fuimos, nosotros cinco sentados juntos. Nosotros tres más un miembro más de mi lado y un miembro más del lado de Tobías. Pero también me siento triste al pensar lo que pudo haber sido. Tobías, Evelyn, Caleb, mama y papa, Natalie y yo, todos sentado aquí, solo hablando y siendo ordinarios.

Los ojos azules oscuros de mi hija me observan mientras me inclino a besar su frente. Ella es mi todo ahora, mi vida. Vivo por sus sonrisas, sus chillidos de risa mientras jugamos a las escondidas. Todo lo que hao lo hago por ella. Ella me ha dado una vida más allá del dolor de todo lo que tenido que pasar, algo por lo cual vivir, además de las incesantes luchas y batallas que dominaron mi vida en los meses después de mi ceremonia de elección.

Está bien que ya no tenga que pelear, que le deje el trabajo de cambiar las cosas a Tobías y a los políticos con lo que trabaja. Ahora mi trabajo es enseñarle, amarla. Enseñarle todo lo que he aprendido de este mundo.

La noche que le dije a Tobías que estaba embarazada lloramos juntos, lloramos en la mezcla de conmoción, miedo y una increíble y agradable dicha. Tobías dice que si tuviera que pasar de nuevo por la simulación del miedo ahora tendría cinco miedos, porque desde el momento que supo que ese pequeño cuerpo se formaba en mi interior, el temió por el daño que podría venir sobre ella. Él es cinco y yo soy siete de nuevo. Pero hemos aprendido que el miedo nos recuerda lo que se avecina.

Pasamos horas hablando acerca de qué clase de padres queríamos ser y como criaríamos a nuestro hijo. Yo sé uno única cosa: Dejare que ella me conozca. Le diré mi pasado y abiertamente compartiré mis decisiones y las razones por las que las tome. Le diré todo lo que se y todo en lo que creo. Me entregare completa a ella, un regalo que yo recibí de mi madre hasta el final de su vida.

Tobías jura que ella jamás se preguntara si el la ama, y que ella jamás tendrá una razón para temerle. Es tan importante para el que ella se sienta valiosa y segura. A veces los observo cuando están juntos, mientras él la sostiene en su regazo, leyendo historias antes de dormir. El hace todas las voces y sonidos. Él es la clase de padre que quería ser y es feliz. Yo soy feliz.

Cundo terminamos de comer, encuentro a Caleb para en el balcón, sumido en sus pensamientos, observando la ciudad. Al principio solo estamos parados en silencio, pero hay algo sobre él, un peso oscuro que el lleva a cuestas. Lo veo en su rostro, de vez en cuando, y sé que él no ha sanado, no de la manera en Tobías y yo lo hicimos. El necesita algo de mí.

Caleb, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? – Le digo. Sabiendo que él va a entender a qué me refiero. Como puedo ayudarlo a dejar el pasado atrás. Como puedo ayudarlo a sentirse perdonado.

¿Qué paso esa noche, Tris? pregunta de repente, posiblemente es una pregunta que ha querido hacer por años, pero que no ha hecho debido al temor por la respuesta.

–Tú nunca me dijiste porque decidiste morir por mi ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo después de lo que te hice? –

Lo observo y veo dolor en sus ojos. Nunca le he dicho a nadie la opción que mama me ofreció cuando David me disparo. Era suficiente para Tobías, Christina y los otros que estuviera viva, nada más necesitaba ser dicho.

Pero Caleb siempre fue curioso, incluso cuando no me daba cuenta. Caleb necesita saber la verdad.

¿No sabes porque apunte a tu cabeza con el arma y te obligara a que me dieras la mochila? – le pregunto y el solo guarda silencio. Lo hice porque ibas a sacrificarte solo por la culpa. Culpa por algo que le habías hecho a alguien a quien amabas. Se lo que es cargar el peso de esa clase de culpa.

En algún momento también quise sacrificarme para poder obtener perdón. Actué impulsivamente por ese deseo. Así que fui, sabiendo en mi interior que podía sobrevivir al suero de la muerte.

Tomo un respiro profundo, saboreando la sensación del frio aire de la noche en mis pulmones. Cuando David me disparo, vi a mama. Ella me dijo que era mi decisión, morir o vivir. Ella me enseño que en la muerte yo conocería el perdón y el amor, que la muerte y el matar se acabarían – giro mi rostro y lo observo fijamente – Yo lo quería, Caleb, parte de mi realmente lo quería.

¿Entonces porque escogiste vivir?

Por ti, Caleb. Escogí vivir por ti.

El luce asombrado. "¿Por mi… no por Tobías?

Por ti. Tobías, a él lo amo y el a mí. Pero el hubiera estado bien eventualmente, con la ayuda de nuestros amigos y con el paso del tiempo. El realmente lo hubiera aceptado y hubiera podido seguir adelante. Pero sabía que si moría en tu lugar, la culpa que ya sentías se habría hecho incluso mayor y hubieras sufrido cruelmente bajo su peso. Lo sé porque mama murió por mí. Y es terrible el intentar ser suficiente para valer el sacrificio. Yo no quería eso para ti.

Los ojos de Caleb se llenan con lágrimas y luego empiezan a caer.

Estamos de pie en silencio, pero no es un silencio lleno de secretos no dichos o motivos secretos, como lo que alguna vez fue. Es el silencio entre dos personas unidas por un cable fundado en una infancia compartida y una clase de perdón que cubre todas las ofensas del pasado, sin importar que tan grandes o pequeñas hayan sido.

Finalmente Caleb habla.

Una vez le pregunte a Tobías si él no era demasiado grande para mi hermana pequeña, el me dio esa mirada de desprecio como si él estuviera realmente disgustado y me dijo que no, que no eras mi pequeña nada, Caleb sonríe un poco. "Él tenía razón podrás ser pequeña, pero nada es más grande que tu Tris"

Me acerco y tomo su mano. Este es mi hermano. Y estoy inundada en gratitud porque él está aquí y estamos del mismo lado.

"Te amo, Caleb"

El me estrecha la mano

"Te amo, Tris"

Lo veo, luego doy un vistazo atrás de mí, a través de la puerta de vidrio y veo a Evelyn y Tobías haciéndole cosquillas a Natalie. Y al fin me siento completa a pesar de todo lo que he pasado.

Estoy llena de honestidad, paz, valentía, sabiduría y desinterés. También hay, mentiras, guerra, miedo, ignorancia y egoísmo. Y lo acepto todo, porque esto es la vida:

Lo bueno y lo malo, todo mezclado junto en un hermoso y terrible caleidoscopio de una imperfecta pero últimamente remediable humanidad.

Esto es la vida, y es nuestra


End file.
